


Celebrating

by Davechicken



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: A mission goes well.





	

“Someone is in a good mood.”  


“I am _often_ in a good mood,” Jyn says, defensively, from under the hair her nose is pushing into.  


“Really. Jyn Erso?”  


“Alright… I am _frequently_ in a good mood.”  


Cassian laughs, and feels her answering chuckle as a tickle of breath against the back of his neck. Her arms are around his hips, her palms sliding over the fronts of his thighs as she rubs herself against his ass, and he pretends to keep up with his rewiring of the astromech Kaytoo found for him. 

“What has you in this particular good mood?”  


“Someone brought in some _very_ very nice torpedoes.”  


“Oh?”  


“A _lot_ of ammunition. A lot.”  


He should have guessed her bouncy behaviour was as a result of a mission gone good. Not that he has any room to criticise, and he’s biting his tongue as her fingers stroke closer together, forming a triangle between her hands around his groin. 

“And you want to celebrate?”  


“If I can pull you away from _your_ work for long enough…”  


“Make a good enough case for it, and I will down tools.” He’d throw them down right now, but sometimes he likes to play hard to get as much as the next guy.   


Especially when it means her hands will work all the harder, stroking either side of his cock, making the fabric feel ever tighter. He’s not even doing anything useful, now, just plucking at wires and servos as she presses her breasts into his back, making him acutely aware of them.

Jyn flicks her tongue over his earlobe, then sinks her teeth in. Sharp enough to sting, and then she sucks on the padded flesh, tugging it from his skull as her hands work his belt open, and prise his clothing away from his groin. One knee goes between his legs, and she shoves her own crotch at him as she peels the soft cotton down, making his cock bounce up and into the air in salute.

“I thought you’d be happy for me,” she chides, faux-disappointment in her purr.  


“I am… I am _very_ happy for you…”  


“You don’t think I deserve…” and her dainty fingers find his shaft, the soft pads drawing lines up and to the head, “…a reward?”  


She does. She so does. He grabs her hand, and moves, fast. Spins her around so she’s facing away from him, and twists that arm behind her back. She _lets_ him, because she’d just as easily snap his wrist if she wanted to. Cassian presses his bare cock against her clothed ass, and speaks at the curve of her neck. “You think we do this for a reward?”

Jyn _melts_ , then, and he grabs the front of her throat, holding her against him.

“…no.”  


“You’re right. We do it because it’s the right thing to do.”  


Jyn uses her free hand to hold his mouth where she wants it, and he rewards her with playful, biting kisses all along her neck. She tastes of space and victory, and he drags his hand down over her chest, squeezing one breast, and then down to _her_ groin. He grips her lips together through her pants, and growls at the heat he can feel there.

“Doesn’t mean we shouldn’t reward one another,” she counters, just as he pushes his hand into her pants, and slips a finger between her folds. “We don’t need to tell anyone.”  


She’s wet already, and that makes his heart do double-time, his middle finger running into the channel, making sure she’s good and ready for him. Her hips twitch into his touch, and he lets her hand go so he can start pushing her clothing down. 

Still dressed from the waist up, her pants go down to her knees, and his just open to let his cock out enough. It’s unlikely anyone will interrupt them, but the thrill of the possibility has him bending her over the desk, grabbing her hips and thrusting at her thighs, first.

“Cassian…”  


“Shh,” he chides, not slipping into her yet.  


Her hands claw at the desk, and her back arches further as she tries to get him to mount her, and he lasts all of ten seconds before he’s holding his cock still, and pushing it into her open, wet, ready hole.

It’s always the best part, that first time he enters her. The coating of her juices over his shaft, the way she ripples to welcome him deeper. Cassian grunts, and starts to pound his hips to enter her harder, loving the sounds from both sets of lips. 

“Cassian… _more_.”  


“I’m giving you all I have!” he complains, his fingers pinching her hips.   


Jyn grunts, and one hand moves to stroke herself, finding her clit and worrying it, hard. It means she tightens harder around him, and he sinks his teeth into her shoulder, loving it. 

She loves _that_ , because he hears her cry and frig herself harder, making the coupling all the more intense. He reaches awkwardly, just holding her wrist, feeling the motion, and the contact makes her cry out in bliss as her first climax hits. Cassian doesn’t stop, one foot scrabbling for purchase against the desk’s leg as he drives in deeper, making her pant and shake below him as he fights to get her there again. Her hand is working overtime, and then he whispers his love into her ear right when she’s at the edge again.

It’s a cheat, but he knows it gets her off, and hard, and the sudden clenching, moaning, needing… it pulls his own climax from him like one of her beloved torpedoes, exploding inside of her, delivering the payload. 

Cassian’s foot drops to the floor, and he braces himself against her, as Jyn’s stroking slows to nothing. He smiles into her neck, and slumps on top of her.

“You’re too heavy,” she complains, but doesn’t try to move him.  


“You’re too weak,” is his response, and it makes her laugh again.  


He likes it when she laughs. She should do it more often.


End file.
